CCS : Beyond The 1st Strike
by DAPs
Summary: ummmm. ..... i just thought, how if people isnt as good as they think... Sakura ---- Accompanied with ERiol, Syaoran and their other fellows are attacked by some very very powerful sorcerer .... What will Toya said, if he know that Sakura in the critic


CCS : after the 1st strike 

[ COTINUED FROM ..........]

CCS : THE FIRST STRIKE

VIEW STATS :

[yue damaged badly by The Hitokiri Battousai ]

[yukito are hospitalized ]

[Syaoran damaged badly by Archbishop Lazarus]

[ Sakura damaged VERY VERY BADLY by Mysterious Wizard ]

[Sakura damaged VER VERY BADLY by Archbishop Lazarus]

[Eriol's team successfully made Lazarus ran like achicken ]

[Syaoran and Sakura are hospitalized ]

[ Yukito kidnapped by Mysterious Wizard]

[ Eriol try to tell the truth to Touya ]

[ Eriol's Team now in the Sakura's house]

END OF STATS 

--------------------------------------------

Eriol knocked the door.

Eriol : Hellooooo...... is anybody home ?

Suppii :It seems that nobody's home

Nakuru : Then lets get into

Nakuru turned the handle .

Nakuru : Huh ? Its unlocked .Hey ! Look ! Look at this !!

Suppii : So what ? Whats wrong ?

Nakuru : It means -- We may enter !

Herry : Hey ! Tresspassing is a crime !

Nakuru : You talk like aholy man, but actually you wanna see Sakura's room, dont you ?

Nakuru pushed Harry into.

Nakuru : Look ! The only tresspasser here are you ! 

Herry : Whaaat !! I been inside here, its all because of you !

Herry pull Nakuru inside

Herry : Whaddaya want ? Whaddaya want to say now !!

Nakuru : You...

They are fighting and hit each other. The worst thing was, they forgot the situation and condition. Nakuru even throw anything it can reach.

Suppii : Stop ! This is not our house !!

Eriol : If Touya come and see all this mess, we will...

TOUYA APPROACHING !!!!!

Toya -- which was very shocked by the kidnapping of Yue, -- become very dizzy when he saw a stranger in his home. And things that made it worse, the stranger was truely sorcerer at all. And things that made it WORST, two of them was razing his house !! The feeling of sick, bothered, and angry blended into one in his head.

Since he was very very angry, he felt his stomach turbed upside down and might cause a vomit in few secon. I even can't explain it in thousand of poems or something. And the feeling become bigger and bigger and overcontrolled, because he now got a very very big feeling of dislikenesses ( or in simple words : HATE AND VENGEANCEFUL ) to anything THAT SMELLS LIKE MAGIC SPIRIT.

In a trembling voice of hate, he asked in a very ungood manners.

Touya : WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON THIS F***** LAND ?????

In a few miliseconds, the boxing match -- thin chicken class -- between Nakuru and Harry , stopped as the heard the creepy voice.

Nakuru -- hardly -- try to smile as sweet as it can. ( maybe like a cheap b**** ) Its smiles werentmaking it good, but only embiggen Touya's wrath. Its just adds more fuel to the flame.

" What kind of b**** are these people, they raze someones house and they still can act like aprayer." --Touya thoughts. ( maybe )

Toya --with a sights of .... -- aimed his eyes to Nakuru,and watch it fron hair to foot finger, maybe like a judge watch a criminal.

Toya sick with this all, he wanted these s*** get off quickly from his home. 

Touya : TELL ME WHADDAYA WANT BEFORE I KICK YA STUPID F***** B***** !!

Eriol --- even he knew that he might be kicked to the moon or somewhere else or fragged if he tells the truth -- try to stay calm and make himself patienceful.He collected all his braverity and...

Eriol : This is about Sakura ....

Touya become very **********to hear Sakura from their mouth.

Toya : WHAT HAPPENED, HAHH ???

( Toya preparing his fist of iron )

Herry : ( suddenly appear and flooding ) SHE HURT BADLY BECAUSE AN ATTACK OF A MAD WIZARD !! IT WAS AVERY GREAT BATTLE !! SHE WAS..( talking like an orator, or maybe a campaigner )

Nakuru, Eriol and Suppii Herry in a meanful way of sight -- the sight means : ' Shut up !! Dont put down the fire with gas or we all will be burnt !!' .

Eriol : Sakura .. now she is under the treatment of hospital -- in the emergency room . The doctor said that she'll be comma, -- being unconscious for a long time. Its all we know...

Toya thought that his head will be blowed . Without tried to hold his anger anymore, he shouted loudly in the middle of the night. 

Toya : GET OFF YOU FAT B****** !!!!

JUST GO TO HELL AND L*** YA F***** A** !!!!

Eriol : ( in agreat patience ) Nakuru, Suppii, Herry, lets go. If the host says that we should go, then we go, whatever happen. Its better for us to take ourself away.. better than we die here ...

Toya -- without any words -- got into the house and close the door. BLAM !!!!

Nakuru : TOYA !!! YOU'RE SO.... SO..... ( very very bothered )

Suddenly Toya appeared from the 2nd floor window,and ....

Toya : And take this s*** too !!!

Toya threw something down. BUGH !! Its landed in a hard way directly on Nakuru's face.

Toya : And eat this too !!!!! ( threw something again )

BLAK !! Landed directly on Nakuru's face -- again .

Harry : Serves ya riiiiiiiiiiiiight !

Toya : Dont make me ever see your face again you all b**** !!!!

BRENG !! Toya closed the window and get into MS-DOSPrompt.

Suppii : what was he threw ?

Eriol : Hey, you're Keroberos arent you? ( hold the Keroberos )

Suppii : And this is ClowBook ! ( take the ClowBook )

Kero : Ouucchh... that was hurt..

Nakuru : Not as hurt as my face, which used as a bull's eye .

Herry : Serves ya right, I think the Karma was in action !

Eriol : Owww.... just lets go !!!

(In the way to airport )

Suppii : Where will we go now ?

Eriol : First, we'll go to airport, take our baggage. Then we go home. Tomorrow we will go to hospital . 

Eriol : ( Toya threw Keroberos and ClowBook to us, . Maybe he wanted us take care of them .If that so, he did something right. )

Suppii : Whats it , Eriol ?If you just quiet, something wrong has happened.

Eriol : Umm... nothing, nothing ...

Suppii : If you disclaim it, you means its right, isnt it ? You always lioke that .

Eriol : I just thought, didnt Clow really do something properly, ---- set Sakura as his ancestress ? Why dont Syaoran ? -- His whole family are sorcerer ? Or the other sorcerer who powerful enough ... I think Sakura isnt strong enough to be a pillar, for all the magic being.... In fact, there are so many people desired for Clowcard.. they could bring danger..

Suppii: Ummm..... Clow really did something too risky, an ancestress should be able to take all the effect caused by the testament. Poor Sakura.. If we thimk it seriously, its all happebed because of Clow, wasnt it ?

Eriol : I dont dare to imagine, what will happen next, 

Suppii : Things like this could bring The 3rd World War into real, and its not impossible that our realm will be ruined... 

Air are fulfilled with a terrible silence..

Everybody's quiet, busy with their own mind...

To be ccontinued.....

Note : 'Herry here means "Herry Poster" .... yeah, you know that I take its name from Harry Poster, a great character created by JK Rowlings..... ( so i think this dfanfic should be under the cross-over directory.... ) . You might be very angry to seehim as a LOOOSEEER ....but ithink he wasnt, he just didnt know what should he said.... and done. ( he got a feeling with Sakura :D )

Archbishop Lazarus are taken from a games Copyrighted by Blizzard Entertainment : Diablo I 

I dont think they are similar ..... 

Hitokiri taken from title of Kenshin Himura.... best character from Samurai X /Rurouni Kenshin.

Copyright Nobuhiro Watsuki....

Sakura and the other character belongs to CLAMP 

fanfic copyright of .....

please please please dont use this fanfic without telling me...

commercial use are RESTRICTED .


End file.
